


Master Plan

by yourhope



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fic request, they are very childish and very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: Diana wasn’t sure why Akko kept insisting on not wearing mittens or gloves or anything that would protect her hands from the cold whenever they found themselves outdoors. Then she learned why.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veramoray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veramoray/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to everyone who's ever had to suffer the torture of being touched by cold hands, let's pour one out for each other

Diana wasn’t sure why Akko kept insisting on not wearing mittens or gloves or anything that would protect her hands from the cold whenever they found themselves outdoors. Akko would tell her she was fine and that she could live without mittens, since the cold wasn’t too bad. And for a brief time, Diana believed her. Then, all too soon, she learned exactly why Akko chose to leave her hands bare.

Because her dear and loving girlfriend was an _infuriating child._

Really, Diana wondered, what kind of significant other diabolically found pleasure in placing her ice-cold hands on whatever inch of Diana’s skin she could reach? Who bombarded her with “sneak attacks” upon her face or neck and broke into fits of laughter when Diana yelped and recoiled at the freezing touch? None other than Atsuko Kagari, that’s who.

The one thing that stopped her from whipping out her wand and casting a spell that would send Akko flying was that, unlike with anyone else, Diana had the misfortune of being particularly fond of such a rascal. And it was that fondness that caused her annoyance to subside as Akko quickly replaced her mischief with affection, knowing full well Diana could never put up a fight against it.

“You know,” Akko grinned after one instance of her silly game, slipping her hand into Diana’s and pulling her close, “if you just kept holding my hands, I bet they wouldn’t be so cold.”

Of course, that had always been her master plan. After her hands reached a certain point of coldness and she got a laugh from using them against Diana, she always preferred to combat that cold by using the warmth they could only give each other. 

“You could always just wear gloves like a typical person,” Diana huffed in response. But she gripped Akko’s hand anyway and didn’t let go until they made it back indoors because, despite everything else, she liked this part of the game too.

* * *

It was many days and many cold fingers later, when Diana was presented with an opportunity she couldn’t pass up. It was completely by chance, on her part. With the weather getting colder, she almost never went out without her gloves but unfortunately, she had forgotten them in her office when she left for the day. 

She didn’t realize her error until she was riding back to the manor by broom (because she had stayed overtime again and didn’t want to bother her family’s personal driver so late) and felt the full effect of the cold against her hands. It wasn’t the _worst_ cold she ever felt, but it certainly was unwelcome, and by the time she finally landed at the manor’s front door, she very nearly had to pry her numb fingers off her broomstick. 

She gave a weary sigh and let herself inside, eager to warm herself up. And as if the universe already knew what kind of warmth she desired most, the moment Diana shut the door behind her, she heard footsteps entering the foyer and looked up to see Akko. 

“ _Okaeri_ ,” she grinned and at the very least, it was Diana’s heart that grew warm, the way it always did when Akko was there to greet her after a long day of work.

“ _Tadaima_ ,” Diana said, with a smile in return. She placed her broom up against the wall and began to remove her coat. In the time it took her to hang it up on the coat rack, Akko arrived at her side, and it wasn’t long before she was pulling Diana in for a kiss.

Too quickly, though, their kiss was over as Akko jolted backwards like she had been shocked. “Gah, your lips are _freezing_.”

Resisting the urge to pout, as anyone would at an interrupted kiss, Diana took a page from Akko’s book and leaned back in. “You know,” her eyes gleamed playfully, “if you kept kissing me, I bet they wouldn’t be so cold.”

Akko stifled a giggle, knowing silly come-ons were normally her thing, but it was always a pleasant surprise when Diana beat her to the punch. “Hm,” she tilted her head to the side, “I suppose I can lend you a hand.”

And it was that specific choice of words that made Diana remember, it wasn’t just her lips that were cold.

As Akko came forward, an idea popped into Diana’s head, one that was so deviously enticing, she suddenly understood why Akko had made a game out of it for so long. Maybe just this once, she could indulge herself and play along.

So Diana kept her face innocent, making sure she didn’t spoil her plan. Akko was none the wiser as she rested her hands against her arms, and in return, Diana’s own hands inched down to Akko’s waist. Then, just as their lips were about to touch, Diana found the hem of her shirt—

And slipped her hands right underneath.

A loud squeal flew from Akko’s mouth and she shot backwards at the feeling of Diana’s icy fingers against her skin. Diana pulled her hands away and used one of them to cover her mouth to muffle the stream of laughter falling through.

“Diana!” Akko cried, wrapping her arms around herself to warm her sides. “You little— that wasn’t funny!”

Diana’s shoulders shook regardless, because it really had been funny. “How hypocritical,” she chuckled, “You do this to me all the time. I believe I was due for some revenge.” When Akko didn’t say anything but proceeded to pout and glare, Diana rolled her eyes in amusement and added, “But, if you allow me, I promise I’ll make it up to you after I’ve warmed up.”

Because despite her trick, they still owed each other a kiss, and perhaps many more. And if there was one thing Diana knew about the both of them, it was that when it came to affection, they could never put up a fight.

Sure enough, it only took a matter of seconds before her offer won Akko over. “Fine,” she said, and Diana didn’t miss the newfound hint of mischief on her face. “But you’ll have to make it up to me _a lot_.”

“I assure you, I will,” Diana said, her smile widening because, sure enough, that had been her master plan all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and my tumblr link is in my profile if you would like to know how to make a fic request!


End file.
